creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Guager system
Guager System The Guager system is a very large system near the middle of the Miso Galaxy, the Miso Galaxy is a large Galaxy, about 120 times larger than the Milky Way and 500 million years older. It was formed 13.7 Billion years ago and is 1.2 million light years across and 2 billion light years away from the Milky way. The Guager System has 81 planets, 21 are Gas Giant, 5 asteroid belts, 2 dwarf planets and 60 rocky planets. The Rocky planets ange from 10% of the earth size to 200 times the size of the Earth, while the gas giants range from 3 times the size of the earth to 10000 times the size of the earth. They all orbit a super massive sun held in statis due to the Guager Systems special place in the Miso Galaxy, 12 supermassive black holes all closer than 1,000 light years away. Origin 12 billion years ago a super massive star that was 1 million times the size of Sun exploded into a supernova, then the resulting black hole Crygonenico 4 rushed in so fast it compressed space and time into a bubble, this bubble started to rotate at a fantastic rate and began to make more matter move towards the event horizen, eventually 2.5 Trillion Solar masses of matter hit the event horizen and caused a cyconova, one of the most rarest explosions ever. All the matter was converted into energy and travelled at 98% of the speed of light for 4 weeks until it broke down into matter again. This super cloud broke into 15 smaller clouds, the 4th smallest cloud moved towards 12 supermassive Black holes and they stabilized it. For 200 million years the cloud slowy rotated untill a clump of matter in the middle of the cloud started to clump together and then a star was born, it took 100 billion years for the protostar to turn into a normal star, Stringo Major, weighing 4 million solar masses, the only reason it has stayed so stable for so long is that the 12 black holes create a special area of gravitational energy that keeps it stable, it is due to collapse into a supernova in 14 trillion years. After 2 billion more years the dust cloud started to form into planets, from 11 billion BC - 10.8 Billion BC all 81 planets and 5 asteroid bets and two dwarf planets. Planets This list of the Planets is in distance order, from the closest to Stringo Major to the furthest, it includes Dwarf planets and will include the asteroid belts. # Dango (D.P), 0.001 AU 2. Bango (D.P) 0.0015 AU Ginto Belt (A.B) 0.03 AU 3. Bodresho (R.P) 0.09 AU 4. Codresho (R.P) 0.15 AU 5. Sitromagnetic (G.P) 2 AU 6. Dogon (R.P ) 2.9 AU 7. Guagen (R.P) 3.9 AU 8. Whenchonmonestlocopatsitionmen (R.P) 5 AU 9. Benchomen (R.P) 7 AU 10. Bencho (R.P) 7.2 AU 11. Homen (R.P) 7.6 AU 12. Benmen (R.P) 8.1 AU 13. Coulodomenso (R.P) 9 AU 14. Sandodemangoleso (R.P) 12 AU 15. Raxopotorusfensocalifragasopertonigigondolapurtitus (R.P) 13 AU 16. Lensomengocolodensofrolojooloolowedadasamafamedefretarlo (R.P) 15 AU Destruction In the year 14 Trillion AD, the star Stringo Major starts to collapse more and more qucikly, until it is collapsing at 99.95% C, until it reaches the end. The result is a supermassive eruption where 16 black holes were created and a cyconova took place, however the Tothoriumons have been planning for this, the entire Guager system is lost but then the energy is asorbed by a special Energy Asorber, the largest one ever built, called E.A Guager. It asorbed all 716,040,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000J of Energy. The energy than was used to help create raw matter.